Cavern the Hybrid
This character is owned by Silver. Do not steal his image or information please! Appearance "The art of carving is simple. You just stick a blade in wood and shave bits off. But giving a carving life? A personality? Now, that is another matter entirely." Built like a SandWing with MudWing coloration, Cavern is quite imposing at first glance. He simply towers over every dragon with his muscle and height, and his low tenor voice is enough to make a grown dragon tremble. Despite all of this, however, his violet eyes have a sort of glimmer to them that makes it seem as if all is okay. He carries himself like an average dragon, with his head not too high nor dipping too low, as his build is already impressive enough for him. Cavern's horns are black, and he has accents on his scales that are black, too. Other from the blackness, his mainscales are an ochre color, like a pure yellow paint that was soiled with mud. His underbelly is a paler ochre, and his sail and underwings are a sandy tan color. His tail barb, wing membranes, and legs are all a milk chocolate color that is not really notable, a conventional brown. His eyes, however, are a striking violet that are not common in SandWings or MudWings. They seem to communicate a calmness and ease whenever you are in their presence, and they are very interesting to look at. Cavern also has a pouch around his neck that he carries important items in, things that he couldn't stand to lose. This pouch is black cloth with a steel chain. He purchased it back in Possibility when he still lived there from a vendor that ended up changing his life. In this pouch are a few carvings of his, a knife he uses to whittle, some blocks of wood, and a letter with a scale folded inside. The scale is a cool, calm blue, the color of the sea in the early morning just before the sun rises. It twinkles in the light when one looks at it, and it takes on a silver hue when held up to the sun. Personality "I want to give dragons wonder and enjoyment. That's why I carve. It seems normal and mundane, but that makes it a great starting point. For once it becomes different? Well, now we're talking." Cavern may seem intimidating at first, but he is a true example of the fact that appearances can deceive. He is, at heart, a kind dragon, and he has a very protective nature about him. He is very good with dragonets, but is serious, and although he allows goofing off and having fun, he would never take part in it. While his temper is slow-boiling, when he gets angry, he becomes utterly livid. He is very violent and when he is fighting to protect someone, he throws it all out on the field. Being so violent, he often gets into major trouble when angered.Category:Characters Category:SandWings Category:MudWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (SilverTheIcewingHybrid)